memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Identity Crisis/Chapter 1
At Starfleet Command Typhuss is watching Will train young marine cadets as his wife Kira walks up to him. He's a great commanding officer and a great teacher Kira says as she looks at Typhuss then at Will. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah he is, I missed you, Kira and we need more time alone Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Our jobs are important Typhuss it's kinda hard to get alone time Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I just wish we could have more alone time, sometimes we don't get to see each other that much and then I miss you a lot Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I know me too Kira says as she looks at him. He turns to her. So how are the kids doing Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Great they miss you Hoshi is thinking about joining Starfleet when she gets older Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. She wants to follow in my footsteps, Hoshi wants to be like me Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira smiles. Yeah she does Kira says as she looks at him. They watch Will train the marine cadet. It seems like he's keeping himself busy since Thea and Julia went into hiding Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to her. Its good to be busy Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. At first I thought you were going to have to relieve him of duty Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Why would I do that Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I thought you were going to do that when they first went into hiding Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I would need a reason to relieve him of duty, a good reason and I don't Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. After the training Typhuss went up into his office to do some work, when he's ambushed and stunned and Lex looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell who is in the uniform with Vice Admiral bars. Now you have his life, now go be him and I will take Typhuss to the hideout and put him in the cell Lex says as he looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell. He nods at him as Lex activates the Asgard beaming tech he stolen and both him and Admiral Kira beams away, as Grand Admiral Halliwell smirks and leans back in his chair behind his new desk he reviews his counterpart's files to better fit in and pose as him. In Star City at the Arrowcave Felicity is working at the consoles when he walks into the base and he walks over to her. Oh Typhuss you scared me what's up? Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Oh, nothing, just wanted to see how you are doing that's all AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. I've been great just updating some files Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. That's good AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Felicity looks at him. I've also been updating the training simulator for the team as well, thanks to Will's chief engineer Commander Gomez I've been like a kid in a candy store with it Felicity says as she looks at him. AMU Typhuss looks at her. I understand, this will help the team AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She nods at him as he pats her shoulder he heads out as she's a bit weirded out but goes back to work. The USS Valiant is in orbit of Earth. In main engineering AMU Typhuss is inspecting the power conduits with Commander Gomez and he turns to her. These power conduits are out of alignment AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Gomez. She looks at him. Only by 0.3 microns Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well they need to be better AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Gomez. She looks at him. Yes, sir Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. AMU Typhuss looks at her. Get back to work AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Gomez. She nods at him. Meanwhile Typhuss wakes and finds he's wearing just a shirt and regular pants as he looks around the cell and sees a force field and walks towards it. I wouldn't touch that if I were you its Dominion technology very, very lethal by one touch Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Lex, what the hell do you want now, why am I here Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. He looks at him while eating a slice of apples. Admiral Halliwell and I have been working together, he has taken your place and life Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss laughs at Lex and looks at him. If you think that Admiral Halliwell can be me, act like me and be a hero, you are wrong and Admiral Halliwell isn't the hero type, someone will figure it out that its not me, Kira, Oliver, Dinah, Felicity or Curtis Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. He snickers and leaves.